


Stay Behind Me

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Hurt!Percy, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Percy is Not Impressed, protective!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Nico just meant to protect Percy. Percy finds it ridiculous because he doesn't need to be protected.





	Stay Behind Me

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Stay Behind Me || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Stay Behind Me

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez

Summary: Prompt: "Stay behind me" with Nicercy.

Nico just meant to protect Percy. Percy finds it ridiculous because he doesn't need to be protected.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Stay Behind Me_

They were battling the Hydra and Percy had taken a nasty blow to the head, blood running down into his eye and he had to blink it away. Annabeth threw him a brief, concerned glance to check on him but he waved her off.

"Stay behind me", ordered Nico as he stepped in front of Percy protectively.

Annabeth stiffened and blinked, Frank openly gaped at Nico and Reyna just snorted and shook her head. Leo blinked slowly and turned toward Frank.

"Did he really just…?", whispered Leo.

"…He did", confirmed Frank gravely. "It's so sad. It was nice knowing him."

"Mh. I really started liking Nico. I'll miss him", nodded Leo solemnly.

Nico glared at them and opened his mouth, just to be pushed out of the way by Percy, who then charged forward, not with his sword but with his powers. He literally tied a knot on the Hydra's necks by controlling the water within. He wiped the blood off his brow as the Hydra collapsed behind him and even though Percy looked exhausted and ready to collapse himself after using his powers to that extend, he glared at Nico.

"…I'm sleeping on the couch today, right?", sighed Nico as he stepped up to his boyfriend, carefully wrapping an arm around Percy's waist.

"You bet your pretty ass", grunted Percy, gladly accepting the help though and leaning in to nuzzle Nico's neck before mimicking him in a bad impression. "'Stay behind me', he says. 'A Hydra is super dangerous, my fragile love, let me protect you like the gentleman from the 30s I am, doll'."

Percy continued complaining while using Nico as a crutch all the way back to Camp Half-Blood.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
